films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure
Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure (retitled Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure in American releases) is the 26th episode of the 3rd Season and the 78th episode of the series. In the US, it first aired on the Shining Time Station episode Billy's Party in 1993. In this episode, Thomas and Percy work together to give a snowed-down village a Merry Christmas. Plot UK Version Thomas was looking forward to delivering mail to the people of the mountain village, but when Sodor is struck by a snowstorm, the mountain village is snowed under. Thomas was summoned to help and Percy takes the mail for him. On the way there, however, a fogman stops him and sends him to get help. Percy tells Harold as Thomas arrives with Terence and asks Percy to tag along to help with the rescue. Harold drops hot drinks and food for the villagers and Terence clears the streets. As a token of gratitude for their hard work, the villagers make a surprise. When the engines wake up, they see the shed decorated with new paint and Christmas decorations and agree that it's the best Christmas ever. US Version Thomas was looking forward to delivering mail to the people of the mountain village, but when Sodor is struck by an early snowstorm, the mountain village is snowed under. Thomas was summoned to help and Percy takes the mail for him. On the way there, however, a fogman stops him and sends him to get help. Percy tells Harold as Thomas arrives with Terence and asks Percy to tag along to help with the rescue. Harold drops hot drinks and food for the villagers and Terence clears the streets. As a token of gratitude for their hard work, the villagers make a surprise. When the engines wake up, they see the shed decorated with new paint and agree that it's a really happy Thanksgiving. Characters *Thomas *Percy *Toby *Terence *Lady (cameo) *Emily (cameo) *Harold *Henrietta (does not speak) *Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) *Edward (cameo) *Henry (cameo) *Gordon (cameo) *James (cameo) *Duck (cameo) *Donald (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Bertie (cameo) *Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) *Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) *Santa Claus (mentioned in UK dub) *Douglas (mentioned in Japanese dub) Locations *Dryaw *Tidmouth Sheds *The Windmill *The Waterfall *Ulfstead *Brendam Docks *Lower Suddery *Knapford (mentioned) Notes *Stock footage from All at Sea is used. *In US releases, because the Celebrated Holiday is Thanksgiving, the mention of Santa is cut out. *In the Netherlands, this episode is called "The Christmas Story of Thomas and Percy". The Italian title is "An Unexpected Gift". It is called "A Great Christmas Adventure" in Germany. In Japan, this episode is called "A Christmas Full of Adventure". The Welsh title is "Thomas and Percy's Christmas". The Brazilian title is "A Christmas Story" or "The Adventure of Thomas and Percy on the Mountain". *In most US releases, the Last/Final Music Cue was cut to coincide with the Thanksgiving Theme. However, on some copies of Percy's Ghostly Trick VHS (early releases), Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and Other Thomas Adventures and Ultimate Christmas DVDs, the cue is left in place. *The last broadcast of the Episode's UK Version was Christmas Eve 2004 on ABC. *This is the last/final episode narrated by Radovan Vaculík in the Czech Republic. Errors *Some of the parcels Harold drops hit the people. *For the American Audience, the Celebrated Holiday in the episode was Thanksgiving, an American Holiday which was unrealistic because Sodor is part of the British Isles. *Percy doesn't know who Santa Claus was, even though he saw him at the Christmas Party in Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree. *Since some US releases use the UK footage but still have the US narration, the narration is out of sync with the picture and music towards the end. This mistake is cleared up in the restored version. *A deleted scene in the sheds shows that the tracks end in front of the engines. *There are more berths than the usual 6 in Tidmouth Sheds. *Even though the Celebrated Holiday in the US version is said to be Thanksgiving, all of the Christmas Decorations are left in place. *A Brake Van would've/could've/should've been added to Percy's train. *When Percy leaves his Mail Trucks and goes to find Harold, he some how turns around. *Through most of the Episode, 1 of Percy's Lamp Irons is missing. *In the Close-up of the Fogman, the Studio is reflected in his lamp. *When released in the US, a piece of dialogue between Thomas & Percy is cut. Due to the footage being cut, the Sound Effects and Music are out of sync. *In the Japanese Narration, Douglas was mentioned when it was Donald who's shown. US Home Video Releases *Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories *Thomas and His Friends Help Out *Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and other Thomas Adventures Transcript Gallery File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure1992titlecard.JPG| Original UK title card File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventurerestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:ThomasandPercy'sMountainAdventuretitlecard.png|Original 1994 US title card File:ThomasandPercy'sMountainAdventuretitlecard2.png|1996 US title card File:ThomasandPercy'sMountainAdventuretitlecard3.png|2000 US title card File:ThomasandPercy'sMountainAdventureNewZealandtitlecard.png|New Zealand title card File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventureSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventureFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish title card File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventureSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventureGermantitlecard.jpg|German title card File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure1.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure2.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure3.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure4.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure5.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure6.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure7.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure8.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure9.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure10.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure11.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure12.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure14.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure15.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure16.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure17.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure18.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure19.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure20.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure21.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure22.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure23.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure24.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure25.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure26.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure27.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure28.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure29.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure30.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure31.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure33.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure34.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure35.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure36.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure37.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure38.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure39.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure40.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure41.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure42.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure43.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure44.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure45.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure46.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure47.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure48.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure49.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure50.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure51.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure52.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure53.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure54.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure55.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure56.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure57.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure58.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure59.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure60.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure61.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure62.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure63.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure64.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure65.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure66.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure67.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure68.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure69.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure70.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure71.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure72.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure73.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure74.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure75.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure76.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure77.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure78.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure79.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure80.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure81.png Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1992 television episodes Category:1990s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Vhs Category:Thomas and Friends specials Category:Specials Category:Christmas Special Category:Animated Specials Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Thomas And Percy's Mountain Adventure And Other Stories (1994, US) Category:Thomas And Percy's Mountain Adventure And Other Stories (August 24, 1994) Full Category:Saved From Scrap (1998, US) Category:Saved From Scrap (August 18, 1998) Full Category:Snow And Other Thomas Adventures (2000, US) Category:Snow And Other Thomas Adventures (September 26, 2000) Full Category:Thomas' Christmas Tales (2005, US) Category:Thomas' Christmas Tales (October 4, 2005) Full